


Busy

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makeout, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: I just love your 2018 Leonardo, like mwah! Beautiful! I don't know if you do oneshots souley but if you did could we have one with Leon and the reader just making out and the mood is great but then whoops! family! Just Leon being embarrassed especially because y/n just thinks it's so freaking hilarious.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, thank you so much I love writing for the turtles their so fun to do. Especially writing for Leo, besides being my favourite turtle in general, he's just also super fun to write for. So far I've only ever written oneshots (so you're in luck) but I am thinking of branching out into writing headcanons if anyone would be interested in that? Please let me know if you would and send in some requests. Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Leo had invited you over to play some games and lounge around watching movies, it was the weekend after all. After a hard week of school you really just wanted to relax, and who better to relax with than your boyfriend. Mikey had recently ventured out onto the surface to grab a new Lou Jitsu game he found on the internet, of course, Raph was very apprehensive about sending him on his own, but, after a few minutes of convincing him, and a slice of pizza, he came around.

While waiting for the box turtle to come back with the game cartridge, you decided to head to the kitchen to whip up a little snack. Swaying your hips to a tune playing in your head, your hands effortless worked on making a sandwich for your rumbling tummy. Sneaking up behind you, Leo wrapped his arms around your waist his beak nuzzling into your hair. A small chuckle fell from your lips as he continued to breathe in your shampoo "Hmmm~ you've changed your shampoo." he hummed into your neck, your body shivered at the sensation. 

Leo's grip around your waist tightened as you tried to move away from his grasp, his lips pecked your shoulder but slowly then ran-up to your neck, a laugh escaped your lips. His lips brushed past your ear whispering sweet nothings and witty comments, your cheeks going pink with what he was suggesting. Pushing from his grip and smacking his arm you quickly exclaimed a "Leo!", you returned to your forgotten sandwich your stomach still rumbling.

You could hear his boisterous laugh from behind you, knowing he wore a devilish smirk. Wrapping his hand around your arm, he gently tugged you away from the kitchen and into his room, your complaints filling his head. Angered that you were forced to leave your perfectly good sandwich, you pouted as he closed the curtain to his room. His eyes flickered back to you, taking in your childish form, "Oh c'mon, I'll get you some pizza later."

"It's not the same." you protested, Leo sauntered over to you his arms behind his shell. "It's not the same," he mused, walking towards you, your feet automatically taking steps back as he approached. Leo cackled as he watched you sink down onto his bed, crouching down with ease, he elegantly climbed on top of you his eyes filled with mischief. With a swagger to his actions, Leo confidently leaned down to your lips brushing them together before he slowly devoured the plump flesh. 

Melting into his embrace, your arms snaked up over his plastron earning a churr from his inner consciousness, your palms continued to rub up to his shoulders giving them a slight squeeze. Finally, your fingers reached the blue cloth of his bandana wrapping the soft fabric around your fingers and tugging it closer to your face. In turn, Leo followed after his beak bumping into your own nose, but neither of you minded. Leo's hands ventured down to your hips, his fingers grazing the soft skin revealed by your partly-elevated shirt. 

As the kiss became more heated you failed to notice the way your body curved into Leo's, as though you two were meant to be together. Leo pulled his lips away from yours, your breaths mixing together in the silent air. Your eyes sparkled as you stared at his face, tracing over his red stripes or the shit-eating grin on his features. Leo pulled your hands away from his neck, his fingers rubbing calming circles into your skin, moving your bare wrist to his lips he placed fleeting kisses against your pulse. 

Smiling up at him with love in your eyes, you placed your hand on his cheek pulling him back to your lips. Leo let out a small laugh but it was quickly silenced when your lips made contact again, the kiss had become more urgent at an embarrassingly fast rate. Leo had gone from your lips to your neck, sucking and biting the skin with a cocky aurora to him. Red marks littered your neck, shoulders and chest, your moans were most likely loud enough for the other brothers to hear all the way in the projector room. 

Leo was now sat on your lower stomach, having pulled away from your neck to admire his work. Glancing down you pouted wondering how you were going to cover up the hickeys "I think I made my point clear." he snickered, "And what point was that?" you whined, sending him a frown. Leo leaned close once again, taking your chin between his fingers, his lips hovering over your own.

"That you're mine," he growled out, taking your lips in his. You moaned out more in surprise, but you soon melted back into his hands; you had quickly become putty. Your eyes had closed on their own, unable to handle the pleasure of Leo. The dark bedroom was suddenly illuminated in a pale yellow light, a loud scream pulled you away from him.

"LEO'S EATING (Y/N)'S FACE!!!" Mikey roared, his hands cupped around his cheeks. The other two brothers piled into the room, your cheeks were as bright as the hickeys around your chest. Leo shot his brothers a glare, darting off of your body, he stood awkwardly next to his bed his arms crossed in a pout. Leo mumbled out a quick "Why are you here?" clearly embarrassed about being caught.

No one seemed to want to speak first, after some fleeting glances from Mikey and Donnie, Raph was elected to talk. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, rubbing his neck in discomfort, he tried to think of how to delicately put  _ 'we could hear (Y/N)'s moans from the kitchen' _ but he just couldn't find a way. Having enough of the tense atmosphere you broke the silence "Mikey, when did you get back dude? I've been waiting to play this game you brought."

You spoke as though they hadn't just barged in on you and Leo in an intimate position, all four of the brothers stared at you confused. Mikey gave Donnie the side-eye before going along with you "Erm, I got back a few minutes ago. But we can play the game when you're not, erm...busy." A small smirk adorned your face,  _ the brothers seriously lacked social skills _ you thought. Nodding your head to Mikey, an innocent smile on your lips, you agreed and said you "wouldn't be long" although you swore you could have heard Leo grumble when you said it.

Raph glanced at his younger brother in blue, giving him a timid smile "Well, erm, let's just leave these guys to it. I'm sure they'll join us when they're...done." Raph was the first to bolt out of the room, the cobalt curtain fluttering in the breeze he left. Mikey cast a final glance to you, who was still perched on Leo's bed with hickey marks extremely visible, you gave him a small wave as he bounced on the balls of his feet and out of the room. Donnie left without saying anything, too busy playing on his tech-brace to notice what was going on in the room. However, he did poke his head back in to warn you about the marks on your chest, Leo grew annoyed and embarrassed as he kicked Donnie out of his room.

Leaning against the wall beside his bed, Leo let out a long sigh "I don't think that could have gone any worse." he joked, although his cheeks were still pink. Your laughter filled the air, tears slipping past your eyes, holding your stomach you rolled onto your back. It felt good to finally let out the chuckles you'd been storing when the brothers came in, feeling that it would have been rude to laugh right at their faces.

Calming down, you patted the space on his bed next to you offering him a comforting smile "Aw come on it was adorable, did you see how awkward they got," you pointed out "You guys seriously need to work on your social skills."

"Social skills, eh?" he inquired, beginning to lean over you again. Placing one of his arms beside your hips for balance he soon was on top of you. He raised a brow at you, his embarrassed nature seemingly gone "Mind teaching me? Although I have to warn you, I'm a physical learner." Going back into a heated make out, the world was barely there for you but one voice did stick out: "Ooh a sandwich."

You gasped, pushing a startled Leo off of you and making your way to the kitchen "RAPH GET AWAY FROM MY SANDWICH!"


End file.
